


Brilliant

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Summary: The reader has been the Doctor’s companion for a year and has developed feelings for him, which she has kept hidden. When Jack Harkness joins the Doctor and the reader on an adventure, it leads to jealousy on the Doctor’s part and he winds up confessing his feelings for the reader.





	Brilliant

Warnings: Language, mentions of minor character death, smut

Fic:

“Enchanté mademoiselle,” the stranger in the control room of the TARDIS greets you as you enter. Walking to you, he takes your hand in his and kisses your knuckles.

“Oh, no, no, no,” the Doctor says. His hands fall on your shoulders and he directs you across the room from the stranger. “You, stay there,” the Doctor adds, pointing to the man.

“What’s wrong?” you ask.

“What’s wrong is that he’s flirting with you,” the Doctor informs you.

“He was just saying hello,” you laugh, “Besides, he’s cute. A little flirting never did anyone any harm. It’s not like I get a lot of action when I’m running around with you, but he could be fun.”

“Jack Harkness never ‘just says hello,’” the Doctor says, “I want you staying as far away from him as you can.”

“Oh, please,” you scoff, rolling your eyes. Pushing past the Doctor, you make your way back to Jack. “I’m told your name is Jack,” you say, extending your hand to him, “I’m Y/N.” Jack shakes your hand, smiling brightly.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N,” Jack says.

“Nice to meet you too, Jack,” you reply.

“You are exquisite,” Jack tells you, making you blush, “Doctor, where have you been hiding her?”

“You called for help, not to get my companion into bed, remember?” the Doctor almost pouts. He crosses his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes at Jack.

“What can we do for you, Jack?” you ask, turning your attention back to the handsome man in the long, blue trench coat.

“I’m sure there’s plenty you could do for me,” Jack answers with a wink, “But I called because there’s going to be a robbery tonight.”

“Too much for Torchwood to handle, I suppose,” the Doctor mutters.

“It’s not just any robbery,” Jack informs you, “The item the thieves are after is the Soul Diamond. It looks like any other crystal, but it’s more than just that. Anyone who dies in its presence will have to spend the rest of eternity trapped inside the crystal. It’s almost like a Hell of sorts.”

“And the people trying to steal it, what do they want it for?” you ask.

“Legend has it that once the crystal has collected enough souls, you can use it to unleash Hell on Earth, or any other planet for that matter,” Jack tells you, “The thrives want to create universal chaos and I need your help to stop them.”

“I’m in,” you tell him, “Doctor?”

“Yes, fine, let’s go,” he answers, moving to the console to press buttons and pull levers. He wasn’t his usual jovial self, neglecting to shout allons-y as he usually did. You could tell he was frustrated and you weren’t sure if it was because of Jack or because of the attention you paid the newcomer.

“The crystal is being exhibited on a ship, a mobile museum of sorts,” Jack tells you, “There’s fancy, candle lit dinners and dancing.”

“Sounds romantic,” you say with a smile.

“It can be,” he says, “Save a dance for me?”

“Maybe just one,” you answer teasingly, “I’ll be right back.” Heading down the hall, you make your way to the TARDIS’s wardrobe. It wasn’t every day that you got to dress up for an adventure and you were definitely going to take advantage of it.

You look through the dresses until you found one you like, sapphire blue with intricate beading. Changing out of your other clothing, you slip into the strapless dress and it fits perfectly, clinging to you in all the right places. You grab a pair of heels and a purse to match before heading back to the control room.

You can hear harsh whispers as you get closer, the Doctor and Jack having an argument in hushed tones. “Is everything alright in here?” you ask, standing in the entrance of the hallway.

Both men look to you. A brilliant smile crosses Jack’s lips while the Doctor’s jaw drops. “Perfectly fine,” Jack answers, reacting first, “The Doctor and I were just discussing old times. Anyway, we’ve landed on the ship, may I?” Jack extends his hand to you and you slip your hand into his, allowing him to guide you toward the door of the TARDIS. The doctor follows closely behind, as if he’s trying to keep up with you for a change. You link your arm with Jack’s, the two of you walking side by side.

“Where is all of this from?” you ask, looking around you at all of the art. Most of it was foreign, though a few pieces were familiar. You watch the people just as much as you examine the art, loving the way all sorts of different races and species intermingled.

“All over the universe,” Jack tells you.

“That though, that’s the real Mona Lisa,” the Doctor interjects, pointing toward the wall to your left.

“Cool,” you answer, though you were more interested in the items not from Earth. The Doctor frowns at his failed attempt to pull you away from Jack, not that you notice.

The three of you walk the halls of the museum until you find what you’re looking for. There was a dimly lit room dedicated specifically to the Soul Diamond. The crystal itself seemed to glow and it cast shadows on the walls, shadows of hands trying to claw themselves free.

“Well that’s creepy,” you comment. Letting your arm slip from Jack’s you circle the room, watching the colors of the crystal shift. The Doctor catches up with you, falling in step beside you. His hand rests on your lower back. You move in closer to his side, taking comfort in his closeness.

“Don’t look at it too long,” the Doctor warns, whispering in your ear, “If you do, the crystal may suck your soul right out of your body.”

“Really?” you question, shocked.

“No,” he laughs.

“You’re awful,” you laugh along with him, hitting his arm playfully. The Doctor slips his hand into his pocket and pulls out his sonic screwdriver. Pointing it toward the crystal, he pushes the button to turn it on.

“Just as I thought,” he says, “It’s surrounded by lasers and alarms. If anyone so much as gets a centimeter too close, they’ll disintegrate, and this time I’m not joking.”

“Fun,” you comment, “Can we, maybe, go somewhere else? This place is really giving me the creeps.”

“Of course,” the Doctor answers. His hand presses a little harder against your back as he leads you from the room, ushering you past Jack.

“Ok, so how do we steal the crystal before they do?” you ask the men.

“We don’t,” Jack answers, “We let them do the hard work of stealing the crystal before we steal it from them.”

“Is that a good idea?” you ask the Doctor, eyebrow raised.

“Probably not,” he answers.

“Everything will be fine,” Jack assures you both, “Just try to have a little fun while we wait. Shall we? I think the ball room is just down the hall.”

“Sure,” you say, taking his hand again. The Doctor gives you a look that makes you feel guilty. “Sorry,” you tell the Doctor, “But I did promise to dance with him.” You walk down the hall with Jack, following the sound of the music.

Once you reach the dance floor, Jack spins you and begins to lead. He places one hand on your hip, the other holding your hand. You place your free hand on his shoulder, smiling as you waltz with Jack. The Doctor stands beside the dance floor, arms crossed over his chest, his foot tapping in irritation.

“How long have you been traveling with the Doctor?” Jack asks you.

“About a year,” you answer, “I ran with him once and never looked back.”

“Traveling with him can be thrilling,” Jack admits, “I don’t blame you for being attracted to him.”

“Who said I was attracted to him?” you ask, laughing nervously. Jack wasn’t wrong. You were attracted to the Doctor, but you were never going to admit that, especially to a man you’d just met. The Doctor was a Time Lord, an alien, and you weren’t even sure if you and him were compatible. Telling the Doctor about your feelings for him would only have you making a fool out of yourself.

“Your eyes,” Jack answers, “The way you look at him, I can see it. I was hoping I’d have a chance with you, but I can see you’re already taken.”

“I - I’m not taken,” you protest.

“Then why do you keep looking at him like you’d rather be dancing with him than me?” Jack asks.

“He’s my friend,” you shrug.

“Are you sure he knows that?” Jack asks, “Earlier, when you walked in on the Doctor and me fighting, he was telling me to keep my ‘bloody hands’ off you. Sounds like something someone who was in love with you would say.”

“Like I said, he’s my friend,” you state, “I’m sure he’s just looking out for my best interest.”

“There’s more to it than that, Sweetheart,” Jack tells you, “For both of you. Seeing you dancing with me, it’s making him jealous. He has feelings for you whether you see it or not.” Jack dips you and your head tilts back to see the Doctor still staring. His jaw is set and his eyes narrowed. Jack stands you up straight again and you’re about to continue dancing, but you’re interrupted.

“Mind if I cut in?” the Doctor asks.

“Of course not,” Jack says, giving you a knowing smile, “Y/N is your companion after all.” The tone of his voice insinuates things you weren’t sure were true. Jack places your hand in the Doctor’s before taking his leave. “I’ll go keep an eye on the crystal,” Jack adds, winking at you.

“Finally,” the Doctor says as he wraps his arm around your waist. He holds you closer than Jack had, your head resting against his chest. You sway side to side with him as you listen to the beat of his hearts more so than the music. The doctor rests his chin on the top of your head, his thumb running over your knuckles.

“Jack told me something,” you comment.

“Oh?” he asks, “And what’s that?”

“It’s just, we’ve been traveling together for about a year now,” you begin, “And - and I think …” you begin, unsure how to tell him how you feel.

“Don’t,” the Doctor whispers. His arm tightens around your waist and his heartbeats quicken. “Don’t leave me,” he begs.

“Never,” you tell him, pulling back slightly, “Why would you think I was planning something like that?”

“You seemed very interested in Jack,” the Doctor answers, “I thought maybe he had offered to whisk you away.”

“Even if he had, I’d never accept,” you tell him.

“No?” the Doctor asks, eyebrow raised.

“Doctor, you’re the only time traveler I want to see the universe with,” you answer, making him smile. He brings your hand to his lips, kissing your knuckles.

“Y/N, I - watch out!” the Doctor grabs you and spins you around as a sword slashes through the space where you’d just been standing. The Doctor pushes you behind him, placing himself between you and the attacker.

“Hello,” a voice comes on over the intercom, the music coming to a stop, “This is not your captain speaking. I regret to inform you that my associates and I will be taking over the ship. We want you all to remain calm. All we ask from you are your cooperation and your souls. Unfortunately that means you’ll have to die, but it’s all for the greater good.”

Screams break out throughout the room as the hijackers begin attacking the passengers. “They’re trying to power the crystal before they even steal it,” you comment, taking a step back. Reaching down, you take off your heels in anticipation for what was to come.

“Run,” the Doctor says. He grabs your hand and you both sprint down the hall toward the crystal. You both dodge weapons swinging at you as you run. “Y/N, when we make it out of this alive, I have to tell you something,” the Doctor shouts.

“Tell me now,” you shout back as you enter the room where the crystal was being held. Jack was already there, trying to defend the object. With each passing second, the light emanating from the crystal gets brighter and brighter as more and more souls become trapped within it.

“When we’re safe and sound on the TARDIS,” the Doctor promises.

“Doctor, we need to get the crystal out of here,” Jack shouts, “It’s only getting more powerful.”

The Doctor examines the alarms and safety precautions guarding the crystal once again, trying to shut them off. It takes time, but he finally gets down to the last safety measure. “They won’t shut down,” the Doctor says as he tries to shut off the lasers creating a cage around the crystal.

“Doctor?” you question, “Do we need the crystal intact?”

“I - I don’t know, Jack?” the Doctor asks.

“No,” Jack tells you, “We’re going to destroy it anyway.”

“Good,” you say. Turning back to the podium on which the crystal sits, you kick it as hard as you can. The crystal topples over and rolls. You hold your breath as the crystal hits the lasers. Suddenly, the crystal explodes. The Doctor grabs you, shielding you from the blast.

Both of you fall to the ground, the Doctor above you. Shadows fly about the room, the shapes of humans crawling their way from the broken shards of crystal. The shadows turn on the hijackers, and the ones who don’t run are turned into dust.

“Are you alright?” the Doctor asks, looking down at you.

“Perfect,” you answer “Are you ok?” The Doctor brushes your hair behind your ear as he smiles.

“Perfect,” he answers, repeating your words, “You’re bloody brilliant, you know that?”

“This is sweet and all, but we need to get the passengers off of this ship,” Jack interrupts.

***

Once all of the passenger’s had been placed onto life boats and sent to the nearest safe planet, you make your way back onto the TARDIS. Jack had collected all of the pieces of the crystal and was now examining them to make sure they wouldn’t cause anyone any harm. As soon as Jack is out of earshot, you bring up your conversation with the Doctor from earlier that night.

“So, what were you going to tell me?” you ask the Doctor, leaning back against the console of the TARDIS.

“I was going to say that, well, what I meant to say was, I’ve fallen in love with you,” the Doctor says.

“When?” you ask.

“Somewhere between jumping through time and all the running,” he answers. You smile, looking down at your bare feet.

“Jack told me you had feelings for me, but I didn’t believe him,” you comment.

“Why not?” the Doctor asks.

“Because I’m human,” you answer, “Compared to you, I’m insignificant.”

“Don’t say that,” the Doctor says, “Don’t ever say that.” He closes the distance between the two of you, placing his hands on the console to either side of your body. You look up at him as his eyes search yours. “You are not insignificant,” he continues, “Out of all the people in the universe I could’ve chosen as my companion, I chose you. It wasn’t a chance encounter or a lucky happenstance, I chose you because you’re clever and brave, your compassion towards others surpasses that of anyone I’ve ever known, not to mention your eagerness to explore and learn. Y/N, you are bloody brilliant. I kept asking you to travel with me because I wanted you, not just as my companion, but as something more. I love you Y/N.”

His hand comes up to cup your cheek and you lean into the touch. “I love you too,” you tell him. The Doctor smiles as he runs his thumb along your cheekbone. He rests his forehead against yours and you reach up to cup his face between your hands. “I love you,” you repeat as you lean in to capture his lips. One of the Doctor’s hands slides to the nape of your neck, fingers playing with your hair. His other hand splays across your lower back, pulling you in close.

You slide one hand down to his chest, his two hearts beating hard. The Doctor’s arm slips around your waist and he guides you up onto the control panel. The panel beeps and whirs, but the Doctor seems unconcerned.

Breaking the kiss, he leaves kisses along your jaw and down your neck. You tilt your head to the side, giving him better access to your skin. “Doctor,” you whisper as he nips at your skin. You wrap his tie around your hand and tug, pulling his lips back to yours.

Unbuttoning his suit jacket, you push the material from his shoulders. The Doctor reaches up, loosening his tie and letting the material drop to the floor. You untuck and unbutton his dress shirt, sliding your hands along the exposed skin. The Doctor groans against your lips before pulling away.

“What’s wrong?” you ask him as he takes a step back.

“Not a thing,” the Doctor answers, his eyes drinking you in. He pulls his shirt from his body before placing his hands on your thighs. His hands slide higher, slipping beneath the material of your dress and pushing it up.

“Doctor, please,” you beg. You lift your hips from the console as he pushes your dress higher. His fingers hook into the material of your panties and he pulls them down, his fingertips dragging along your skin teasingly. “I want you,” you tell him, making him grin. From the tenting in his trousers, he wanted you too.

Without saying a word, the Doctor drops to his knees. He presses kisses up one of you thighs, then the other, neglecting the spot where you needed his lips most. “I wanted to do this for so long,” he admits as he hooks one of your legs over his shoulder and then the other. His teeth graze your skin as he kisses closer and closer to your entrance. The Doctor reaches for your hips, pulling you to the edge of the console and bringing you close enough for his lips to ghost over your dripping folds. A soft moan passes your lips as his warm breath fans across your skin.

“Please,” you whisper. Reaching down, you fist a hand into his hair, tugging and silently begging. Flicking his eyes up to watch you, he leaves a long lick up your entrance from bottom to top. Your hips buck towards him as he sucks your clit between his lips.

The Doctor hums before leaving another long lick, the vibrations going straight to your core. He sucks at your folds and teases you with his tongue, making your body shudder. You moan his name as he works you over, tongue easing its way inside you. A gasp escapes as he nudges his nose against your clit, his tongue swirling inside you.

You fist both hands into his hair, your heels pressing against his back. “Oh, fuck,” you moan as your stomach twists. You can feel his lips turn into a smirk before he continues eating you out. His tongue eases in and out of you, swirling and zigzagging inside you. The way he alternates between pumping his tongue in and out of you and sucking on your clit has your body shaking. Your stomach knots and pulls tight as you near your end.

“So good,” the Doctor groans against you. The vibrations ripple through you, making your chest heave. You couldn’t hold on much longer, the knot in your stomach ready to snap. The Doctor slides his tongue inside you, swirling it just right and the sensation sends you spiraling over the edge.

“Doctor!” you cry out, your walls clamping down around his tongue. Your body shudders, thighs tightening around his head. The Doctor groans, lapping up everything you have to give him. His fingertips dig into the skin of your hips as he works you through your high, licking, sucking, and kissing.

His eyes are dark as he flicks them up to look at you. He shrugs your legs from his shoulders and stands, pressing your legs apart and moving to stand between them. You pull him in for another kiss, the taste of you on his lips. Reaching down, you open the front of his pants and reach into them, palming him through his boxers.

“Y/N,” the Doctor groans as you stroke him. He begins to lose patience and pushes down his slacks and boxers.

“Damn,” you gasp as his rigid cock springs free. The Doctor grins, clearly amused. You take him in hand, pressing your thumb against his tip and collecting the precum that’s beaded there before stroking up and down his length. The Doctor reaches behind you and unzips your dress. He lets the material fall down and pool around your waist before unhooking your strapless bra and tossing it to the side.

“Gorgeous,” the Doctor whispers, almost to himself. One of his hands moves to caress your breast as he presses kisses to the other. He sucks your nipple between his lips, flicking the pebbled bud with his tongue. You card your free hand through his hair as he leaves kisses across the valley between your breasts.

“Doctor,” you moan, “Doctor, please.” His cock twitches in your hand as you beg for him. Standing up straight, he captures your lips again as he takes hold of his length. You fist one hand into his hair, grasping his shoulder with the other. Shifting, the Doctor lines himself up with your entrance. You moan as he pushes into you, rolling his hips and pushing deeper until he’s fully sheathed inside you.

“Oh, Y/N,” he groans, “So tight.” You grasp at him, pulling him in tighter as you stretch to accommodate him.

The Doctor pulls back and thrusts into you again, making you both cry out in pleasure. You wrap your legs around his waist, hooking your ankles behind his back as you draw him into you. Each of his thrusts had him dragging over your sweet spot, making you moan praises for him. His hands are all over you, caressing, grasping, pulling.

“You feel so good,” you moan as he moves inside you. You can feel him throbbing against your tightening walls. Your second orgasm builds, the knot reforming in your stomach.

“I love you,” the Doctor groans. His fingertips dig into your skin as he twitches hard inside you. The rhythm he’s set falters and his thrusts become more and more erratic. You were both close, teetering on the edge of climax.

“I love you,” you moan in return, “Doctor, please!” His thrusts become faster and rougher. You cry out as he pounds into you, losing control. “Oh, yes!” you cry out, “Doctor!”

Your body shakes as wave after wave of pleasure washes over you. You wrap your arms around him, pulling him closer as your walls convulse around his throbbing cock. He continues thrusting into you, prolonging your orgasm as he races toward his own.

“Y/N,” he grunts, “Oh, Y/N!” He shouts your name as he reaches his high. His cock pulses as he spills himself deep inside you, filling you with hot ropes of cum. You press your lips to his, muffling his grunts as he works himself through his high. Carding your fingers through his messy hair, you mutter your love for him against his lips.

The Doctor mutters his love in return as he rests his forehead against yours. His hands caress every inch of your body within reach. “Couldn’t even wait until you dropped me back off on Earth,” Jack comments as he walks through the control room, making both you and the Doctor jump. You try to hide your body from Jack’s view, but he keeps his eyes averted anyway. “You’ll be glad to know the crystal no longer poses a threat,” Jack adds, “Carry on.”

As soon as Jack’s left the room, both you and the Doctor burst out laughing. “I apologize for him,” the Doctor tells you.

“Don’t worry about it,” you tell him as you trace random patterns across his skin, “Soon enough, we’ll drop him off back on Earth and we’ll have the TARDIS all to ourselves.”

“Brilliant,” the Doctor responds with a smile before capturing your lips again.


End file.
